LxLight Shower
by Raff-chan
Summary: Light is fed up with L and his many ways of pissing him off. Yaoi! Lots of Yaoi! If you DO NOT like BoyxBoy then do not read! For the rest. Enjoy


"Ryuzaki, can we please go into the shower now? It's been well over four days!" Light told the dark haired man next to him. They were going over some files at task force headquarters. No one else was there, it was about one in the morning. Even Watari had gone to sleep. "I suppose, Light-kun. But it will have to be short. I understand that you like to keep yourself well groomed..." Light was annoyed but got up quickly, and rather happily, and started for the stairs, but was jerked back a few inches from the chained man not moving with him. "Short, Light-kun." His monontone voice was blunt. "I know, can we please?" he gestured towards the stairs. The older man got up and walked to him, and then passed him.

They went up the flights of stairs quietly. Going to the laundry closet first to get some towles, and the making a right up the stairs to their bedroom that they shared.

Light got some shampoo and conditioner for himself, not really knowing if L would want to wash his hair. He thought the older man would hiss at soap. He smiled at that thought. They made a left to the bathroom next to their bedroom.

L got the water started as Light set down the towles and hair products. L jumped up as he turned to Light. "Whats the matter?!" Light said about to take off his shoes. L put his thumb up to his lip as he spoke. "I want some cake." He looked towards the door. "Oh, you've got to be kidding? You eat even when showering?" Light was more annoyed that he wasn't yet able to lather himself then getting cake. "Yes, I feel hungry and-" " You just ate!" Light complained. L turned off the water that was finally gettnig hot. "Please, it will only take a second." He looked back to he door. "...Fine..." They went down and up the stairs, from the bathroom, to the kitchen, and back. Light rushed back to the shower and turned the water on again and leaned on the marble wall. L looked quite happy to have his cake, eyes gleaming with excitment.

They began to strip. Light took his shoes and socks off and looked back to L for a moment. Only to find that he blushed slightly as the pale man took off his baggy white shirt. He gapped for another moment before turning back quickly. L didn't seem to notice as he was eyeing his cake that was placed on the sink counter. "Uhhh.. this could be a problem..." Light looked back to L as he spoe to find that his shirt was still above his head with the shirt twisted around them, due to the chain. " Great..." Light thought. The chain was just put on yesterday. So they did not have this problem before. L sighed heavily, "Well, there is only one thing to do." He put his shirt back on, much to Light's dismay, and took out a small silver key from the back of his pocket. "We will need to unhook the chain, until we finish showering."

Light looked up to him from the key, "Ryuzaki, are you sure about that? I mean, I could get away." He said, no matter how much he wanted the chain off, he wanted no more than to get off the hook for being Kira. "It's alright, Light-kun." He spoke as he unlocked his side of the chain. " I will simply lock the door, pad lock, of course." He walked over to Light and unlocked his. Light rubbed where the cuff had been and watched L as he locked the door with a second key.

They continued to stip until everything was off, the clothes and the chain forgotten on the floor. Light got into the shower, and was shocked when L got in with him. "I'm afraid I still have to join you, Light-kun." They got in back to back. As Light wet his hair, Ryuzaki handled his cake. "Oh dear.. I forgot my fork." L said as Light applied the bar of soap to his arm. "Too bad. I'm not getting out now. And I'm sure you won't leave me alone, even for a second." He applied soap to his other arm. "Very well then, it can't be helped." L sighed. "What do you-" Light got his anwer as he turned around. L had a face full of whip cream. His finger dug into the cake and the cream was getting everywhere. The water splashed into L as he turned towards Light. The cream was now all over his chest, too.

Light gapped once more at him, face turning red. Not from imbaressmant, but from anger. He couldn't take it anymore. ".....Light-ku-" Light reached out to L and pushed him down hardly to the bottom of the shower. The cake fell from the paper plate and was smushed to L as Light got over him. L was partly sitting up, his elbows keeping him up. He was wide eyed "What are you-" Light didn't give him time to finish his sentence. He spun L around so he was facing the shower head as the hot water came down on them. He was basically sitting on Light's lap. He writhed, trying to get away. But Light kept him there, holding his hips dowm firmly.

Light bent over and nipped at L's ear, sendng shirvers down both their spines. Light's hand snaked around L's stomach and began to corsess his abdomen. L let out a small grunt as his hand travled lower. Light's other hand went up to L's nipple, twisting and pinching it hardly. Light curled his fingers around L's mostly soft cock a began to pump slowly, up and down. L moaned loundly and threw his head backward, resting it on Light's shoulder. Steam filled the room as both bodies became soaked from sweat and condonsation. Light could feel L getting bigger. He glanced at the black haired man, who was now in a complete trans from the feeling Light was giving him. His legs spread wider as Light's hand went faster. L's hand clutched the side of the short tub and the shower curtin.

"How does it feel, Ryuzaki?" Light breathed out heavily. "Does it feel really good...?" "L-light- k-kunnnn.... Ah!" Light's thumb circled around L's tip as the rest of his hand went up and down. L was completely hard, and so was Light. "Ryuzaki..." Light sighed out. He let got of L's member and nipple and cupped the underside of both L's cafves. And lifted L up to his own harden length. L relized what Light wanted to do. "L-light-kun, w-wait-!" Light pushed L down hardly onto his cock. L let out a load moan as he was pushed up and down onto Light. "Hah....Ryuzaki...you feel so hot inside.....and....Nnnn...so tight..." He thrusted upward into L, tight muscles surrounding his member.

L let out another load moan. Water splashed into both thier faces. Light felt that he wasn't getting anywhere with this postuer, and let go of L's cafves. He fell onto the floor of the shower. Light got over him. "Ryuzaki... it'll feel a lot nicer this way..." He rentered L and thrusted into him hardly. "Ahhhhh!!!! Light-kun!!!!!" L screamed out, but most of it was muffled by his arms. "Heh... I told you it would feel nicer... see?" He grabed L's member and stroked it in rythm with his thrusts. "Hnnnn! Light...kun.. whaa!! He came hardly, cum splattering onto his chest and some of it reaching his neck.

The hot muscles inside L tighten further around Light's cock. "Ryu...zaki...." He burried his face in L's neck and came inside of him. Light colapsed ontop of L. Who turned his body around. Light reached up, still panting heavily, and turned the water off. Steamed still filled the room as the two lay completely exauhsted. "Light...hah...kun..." L breathed deeply as he spoke. Light lifted hid head to L. Who was looking down at him. "....You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that...." Light let out a laugh as his head dropped back down to L's chest.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that...." L picked up his head for a moment. "...Perhaps later we can try in bed...?" Light look up at him from behind hair that was plastered to his fourhead. "Perhaps..."


End file.
